


A Good Night

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Escape, Gen, Get away, La Bonne Nuit, Post-War, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: In an effort to escape her life back home for a little while, Pansy ends up inRiverdaleof all places and hears about Veronica's speakeasy underneath Pop's.Upon arriving one night she sees a head of red hair and thinks it belongs to someone she may know. Much to her surprise, it doesn't.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson & Archie Andrews
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub, Cast the Dice 2020





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for a Slytherin in a Pub prompt, one of my Cast The Dice fics and one of my 31 Days of Writing Challenges. 
> 
> Slytherin in a Pub: Pansy Parkinson walks into a pub and meets Archie Andrews  
> Cast The Dice: Aces - Mistaken Identity  
> 31 Days of Writing: Day 5 - A Crossover

Pansy was glad to be away from England. As much as she loved her home and her friends she was getting a little sick and tired of  _ still _ being judged for her stupid childhood mistakes. For the thoughts and choices of her family; and she was also tired of not being allowed to just be herself. 

She had decided to come to Riverdale because she thought it was well out of the way, it would be highly unlikely that she would see anyone from her life. So she could escape it all, even for just a short while. 

She hadn’t been in the town long when she heard whispers of a speakeasy, call  _ La Bonne Nuit _ . Apparently, it could be found in the basement of the local diner. It sounded like it was  _ the _ hotspot for the town’s teenagers. Pansy was in dire need of letting her hair down and having some fun. She was on holiday, after all, so she figured she would take a trip there. Just to see what it was like. She wasn’t here for very long so she needed to make the most of it before returning to her normal life. 

She dolled herself up, hair curled and pinned to the back of her head so it cascaded down her back, a thigh-length, tight-fitting, backless, green dress and some stiletto heels on she made her way to the diner, wondering  _ how _ she was supposed to get into the speakeasy. Luckily as she arrived some others were too, so she headed in with them. 

As she descended the stairs her eyes lit up. The place was beautiful, a wooden dancefloor, with small tables and lavishly upholstered chairs surrounding them. The walls were mahogany wood-panelled, and the bar and other furniture was mahogany too. The lighting was soft but enough to make everything work. There was a small stage and she wondered what that was used for. She wished that she had Draco or Blaise or Theo with her, or any of her girls. They would all adore this place. Maybe she should bring them back at a later date. 

As she was looking around she caught sight of a head of familiar red hair, and she stopped dead, like a rabbit caught in headlights. How had she come all this way and still managed to run into a blasted Weasley? That was all she needed. Still, not wanting it to ruin her night, she carried on down the stairs and sauntered over to the bar, cursing her bad luck that the only gap seemed to be near the red-headed devil. She took a few deep breaths and made her way over. As she got up to the bar she drummed her well-manicured, Slytherin green and silver nails on the countertop waiting to be served. She kept side-eyeing him, trying to get a good view of his face, wondering which Weasley it was. He didn’t look at all familiar. Maybe it was one of the older ones. She managed to order her drink before he finally turned around. 

“Hey there,” he said, looking her up and down, “Are you new in town?”

As she could see him properly now she realised that maybe he wasn’t a Weasley after all. He looked close to her age, and as far as she was aware there were no Weasley cousins. She smiled at him and relaxed ever so slightly, “Hi,” she said. “Yes, but it’s only a flying visit,” she said with a curt nod. “I’m Pansy, by the way,” she added. Hoping that maybe he would offer his own name in return. “Pansy Parkinson, that is.” 

“Are you…” He stood for a moment, trying to work something out. Pansy had to admit that he looked kind of cute when he was thinking, head cocked to the side a far-off look in his eyes, “British?” He eventually finished. “Flying visit, well we must make your trip fun, for whatever reason you are here.” He said, with a small smile, that to Pansy’s delight reached and lit up his eyes and his entire face. “I am Archie, Archie Andrews,” he said, holding out his hand towards her. 

She took his hand and quickly shook it. “Nice to meet you, Archie,” she smiled in relief. So he wasn’t a Weasley. Good to know. She was still an unknown, and she preferred it that way. “Also, yes I am British.” 

It wasn’t long before some music began playing. She was still rooted to her spot at the bar, content to just stand there leaning at it, Archie was still there and occasionally chatting to her as he spoke to other people. She was content to just stand here. The place had a nice vibe and the drinks were good. She couldn’t complain. Well, there was  _ one _ thing that she could complain about if she wanted- the lack of alcohol. She thought the whole point of a speakeasy was to serve alcohol when it wasn’t allowed legally. 

She couldn’t help but start swaying her hips to the music. She wished that she had alcohol, then she would probably be on the dancefloor rather than holding up the bar. Though she was beginning to get sleepy and her feet were hurting. Maybe it was time to call it a night. She had a few nights left before she  _ had _ to be home, she could always come along again before she left. Maybe sneak some alcohol in this time. 

She searched the room for Archie, she saw him sitting with a blonde, he looked up at her. She waved her hand and pointed to the doors. He nodded and waved back. ‘See you again?’ He mouthed to her, she just nodded her head before making her way upstairs and back to her hotel. 


End file.
